1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate lock, and particularly relates to a gate lock mounted on a gate or barrier to prevent children or pets from getting out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Little children normally lack an awareness of danger. They may wander out of a room or a home without parents noticing. Pets can also get out easily if there are no restrictions. Gates or barriers are usually mounted in doorways to prevent small children or pets from getting out.
However, the gates are usually secured with simple latches or locking devices, which can be easily opened by some smart children, thus rendering the gates ineffective in protecting children or pets.
Therefore, the invention provides a gate lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.